


Sexual Wrestling Entertainment

by MissQuillandInkwell, MoxleyRTZ



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Homosexuality, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissQuillandInkwell/pseuds/MissQuillandInkwell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxleyRTZ/pseuds/MoxleyRTZ
Summary: Seth Rollins is an upstart in the Sexual Wrestling Entertainment company who has dominated all the other rookies and the successes had gotten to his head. Names like Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns crop up, professionals that have been in the business longer than him. His first match with the experienced stars pits him with Dean Ambrose, will he succeed or will he be at the madman's mercy?
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Sexual Wrestling Entertainment

Seth Rollins. That was a name that was becoming pretty well known in the SWE (Sexual Wrestling Entertainment). Ever since his debut a few months ago he had shown his prowess both inside the ring and with his hips as he had fucked so many men and women into submission since he arrived on the scene. The undefeated streak had made him arrogant. So arrogant in fact that he ignored the whispers as people talked around him backstage about his next opponent and how dangerous he was.

Dean Ambrose. A veteran in the business and unbeknownst to Seth, his biggest challenge yet in all senses of the word. Seth's cockiness showed as he entered the ring in his leather pants. Normally, the wrestlers had to wear skimpy tights until they earned the right to wear pants to get an edge in their matches. Seth was just that damn confident.

He had his hair bound in a man bun so it wouldn't get in his face and waited with a smug grin on his face as his opponent made their entrance. In his eyes, whoever came through that entranceway would fall prey to his charm and ability like everyone else before them. There was no way he could lose with the streak he was on.

Dean Ambrose has been a long time star in the business since before he began in SWE. Only started when he first fell in love with wrestling and tried to participate at an early age until he discovered sexual wrestling. The name  _ Jon Moxley _ is still whispered even through other businesses as a believed "boogeyman" to this day. Not many were aware of who Dean was before he took on the current stage name, but his tactics and record were what people talked about.

Relentless and unpredictable, Ambrose was only focused on dominating not only his opponents, but the profession itself. He was going to take over the Sexual Wrestling Entertainment one way or another and he never gave any hint of that intention. As a matter of fact, he was a force to be reckoned with and several of his previous conquests have sought him out for more of his dominance. The nympho doesn’t just end someone in one match, he gets them addicted to him and that was how he operated. 

The man known as the Lunatic Fringe heard about Seth Rollins, as he had a scheduled match against the nimble upstart. The newcomer never lost a match, but his opponents were all rookies as much as the lunatic understood. In fact, Dean also had a big win streak and most of his matches were against experienced wrestlers. He stepped right out towards the ring wearing only a pair of blue jean pants and rubber studs on his lobes. Sandy brown hair strewn messily on his head, down to a shaggy length while there was barely a stubble on his chin aside from prominent sideburns on either side of his face. Clear muscle definition on his features, with a bit of a toned look to them, and the eccentric looked at Seth Rollins with that deranged smirk on his face.

Seth watched as the one known as Dean Ambrose entered the ring. He raised an eyebrow as he got a good look at his opponent. His hair was messy but still had its own appeal. His eyes were a gorgeous blue and his body was certainly toned. He could see why the others might fall prey to him but he wasn't going to be an easy victory. Seth also noticed how Dean was wearing jeans which meant he had earned that right. He could see the smirk stretched across those soft lips. They looked like they would be fun to kiss. He might try it at some point. 

The referee backed up to allow both men to take their positions. Seth moved into a half-crouch and held his hands up. It was more of a defensive position than offensive. It meant that even though he'd allowed much to go to his head he wasn't going to underestimate what Dean could do. Little did he know, that wouldn't help him one damn bit when he was up against a true professional of the business.

Dean wasn’t expecting this to be easy and he had pretty challenging matches before, even in ones that had special rules or no rules. This was just a standard match, so he couldn’t use anything that’s normally not allowed to his advantage. He may not appear to be strategic, but he wasn’t one to do what his opponents expected of him and he had a more laid back crouch with his arms resting over his thighs.

The difference with competitive sexual wrestling is that not only does the winner get to fuck or do what they want to the loser, but the referee did not need to be in the ring with them. Ambrose may have expected Rollins to make the first move, giving the false sense of security to add to the ego that his opponent had. However, once the match started and the moment that the seasoned wrestler saw any movement from Seth, Dean struck fast and hard with one of his grapples.

Seth definitely didn't see it coming and tried his best to block but Dean had the element of surprise on his side. Seth tried to cover his face but it didn't do a damn thing to save him. He was caught in a grapple with the veteran wrestler and surprisingly he was able to hold his own as they moved around the ring. He managed to break the grapple but it definitely wasn't easy. Once he was separated from Ambrose he decided to wrap his arms around his midsection and tackle him down to the mat before twisting his body around so he could put the other brunette into a submission hold by pulling the lunatic's leg up until he felt the sting.

For one thing, he never gives any hint on what he was going to do. Dean just did things on the fly and was quick with his mind enough to counter as he saw it. He didn't need to study his opponents to plan his victories, he just went for whatever was available and went savage when he found any weak points. This was something Seth was going to find out soon once the grapple broke and put the lunatic into a submission hold. Dean kept that deranged smirk of his even as his leg was lifted up like that, he didn't give in at all. How was he going to counter this? Well, instead of using his strength to kick out and flip them over, he used the power in his hips to buck right up to purposely grind his groin between Seth's legs and he'd keep doing it until the hold was broken.

Seth gave a snarl as he worked to keep Dean's leg up but he was suddenly jarred by a pleasurable friction between his legs and it didn't take him long to figure out what was going on. The brunette knew that if things kept going like this he was bound to give his opponent the upper hand so he showed just how smart he was and broke the hold. He rolled off of the lunatic and perched in the corner, watching him carefully with those calculating brown eyes as he waited to see what his next move would be. He could tell just by the power of those hips that this man was dangerous.

Dean was getting really into it until Seth finally broke the hold, but the nympho really didn't stay back. He struck again, launching himself right in the other brunette's corner to pin him right against the buckle and ropes. His opponent may be smart, but the veteran was fast and powerful. Surprisingly, Ambrose hasn't gotten to the worst of his aggressiveness yet, but he will. While he isn't showing it, he is definitely playing with this arrogant upstart just to see what made him tick.

Seth started to curse, " Son of a bi-" But he didn't get to finish his statement before Dean was on him again. He was pinned in the corner so he was forced to grapple with the brawler before the two managed to power their way out of the corner again and Seth decided to move behind Ambrose and wrap his arms around his waist to try and keep him still.

Rough grunts rumbled from Dean's throat as they moved to a grapple, being pulled from the corner and feeling Seth behind him. The lunatic found it adorable that the lankier man thought this would keep him compliant. Ambrose decided to remind Rollins by bucking backward and grabbing hold of the other brunette's arms to keep him from breaking out this time.

Seth hissed when Dean used their position to grind up into him and he wasn't able to move while the other had his arms. However, Seth also noticed that Ambrose couldn't do much as they were either. So, he used that clever brain of his to find his opportunity. Despite the fact his arms were being held, he could still angle them and he used that to his advantage to shoot a hand right down and grope his opponent between the legs. He smirked and purred, " Gotcha."

If that was all he thought would work, then he was dead wrong. Granted, it gave some advantage points, but Dean Ambrose did not give in so easily. He barely made a huff when he felt Seth grind back against him and grab his crotch. Instead, he feigned defeat, "Oh noooo, not the crotch grab! My one weakness!" and then started to chuckle darkly afterwards. Using his strong hands, he pulled Seth's away to fling the lankier man off him and pin him front down on the mat. Dean used his legs and arms to wrap around the upstart, strategically having his bicep flex against the side of his opponent's neck as he worked to make sure Rollins had nowhere to go as he roughly jerked his hips against those leather covered cheeks.

Seth just about had the breath knocked out of him as Dean Ambrose threw him off with authority and before he could get back up he was pinned right back down. The acrobatic wrestler let out a loud sound of protest and tried to writhe only to feel his body being pressed even more into the mat. There was also pressure on the side of his neck that was effectively keeping him down. He felt Dean grinding against his clothed ass. It was hot for sure but wasn't really an erogenous zone for him. Seth snorted and said, " That's all you got? Really? I barely feel that. You're supposed to be one of the best this company has to offer me? Give me a break."

Dean isn't expecting a submission yet, but if Seth focused on that then that only gave him the opening to wedge his leg right at the smaller man's crotch while still in this hold and used the very force of his thrusts to make Rollins grind against that leg. "I'm sure you can feel this." Ambrose responded. Just to put more icing on the cake, he grabbed Seth's chin to make his head turn just so the sexual madman could lick right up the side of his face. Dean still incorporated some of his old Moxley ticks into this persona, just had to dumb a lot of it down for the SWE. If this were a more hardcore match, Seth Rollins wouldn't have a chance.

Seth's eyes widened as he was caught in a very dangerous hold. His own body was used against him and made to grind into Dean's leg. Maybe he shouldn't have underestimated the veteran. The acrobat bit his lip and tried to figure out how he would get out of this one as his rising cock pushed at his leather pants. Think Seth think. Use that brain of yours. He thought fast and lifted up his hips, trying to power out of Ambrose's hold. At the moment, it was all he could really do given his predicament.

The bigger man shifted his arm so that Seth's throat and head would be caught between the forearm and bicep to keep the smaller man in the submission hold. No doubt that Dean felt those hips lifted up, but the power of his thrusts forced those hips back down. He used his free arm to dart down, grabbing the hem of those leather pants and shove them down as he continued to make the cocky upstart grind against his leg.

Seth arched his back and gave a sharp gasp as he felt his pants being ripped off of him. " No no no!!" He said in a panicked tone because this meant he'd lost his advantage. Dean had the upper hand and he wasted no time using it, causing Seth to grind on him with only his boxers to protect him and they barely did. " Oh god... Oh god!!" He whimpered, that beautiful face struggling to fend off expressions of pleasure.

Dean was already getting pleasure from the very friction from every powerful jerk of his hips and there is no doubt that the man under him will feel just how well endowed he is under those jeans because of how nicely wedged the groin was at his covered ass. "Perfect~" He chuckled under his breath, bringing his free hand up to lick over his fingers the best he could and rushing it back down. The lunatic slipped his hand under the boxers at the back, tugging it down in the process as he worked a spit coated finger over that puckered hole. He still didn't stop bucking and he didn't care to. "Nice how you're so turned on that you're just fucking my leg to get off~" Even though that was primarily what Ambrose is making him do.

Seth bit his lip and did his best to try and endure. He couldn't do anything but lay there and take it and he hated it. He felt Dean circling his entrance with a finger and immediately tensed up as the reality of his situation hit him. Was this really the end for him? Could he be defeated so easily? This couldn't be the end for Seth Rollins. It just couldn't be.

He wasn't going to go for a win just yet, no, but he did like to make his opponent think this would end so quickly. Dean didn't end matches fast, he liked to tease and torture so that they can come back for more. It wouldn't be satisfying to him if he didn't ultimately play with his new prey. Instead of slipping a finger in, he whipped it around, turning Seth over on his back to finish pulling the pants and boxers completely off to toss them aside.

Seth expected to be penetrated but instead he was flipped onto his back and felt air on all of his skin as he was stripped to his birthday suit. He immediately recognized that he was in danger and rolled away from Dean to curl up in the corner and try and think about his next moves. His cock was hard and standing proudly, twitching in Dean's direction. This was not going according to plan. Chocolate brown eyes watched Ambrose carefully for his next move and Seth hissed, " You damn fiend."

Dean just grinned at him, almost moved to get at him again, but he just decided to wait. If Seth was so skilled, he had to show it, right? He had some good shots in, but that wasn't all he had. The lunatic is testing him now, legs splayed out and no doubt a tent was prominent in those jeans of his. Left nothing to imagination.

Seth licked his lips subconsciously as he could definitely see Dean's bulge alright. Those pants were so tight fitting he wondered how the lunatic wrestled in them. He must have been that confident in his abilities. Now, the upstart was taking things seriously as the reality of his situation dawned on him. Seth laughed to himself and then pulled away from the turnbuckle. Slowly, he approached his opponent and offered out his hand as if to start a grapple.

Ambrose is definitely a big man under the belt and he doesn't wear one because of how tight he wore these pants. He's just been waiting for what his opponent was going to do, but seeing him walk up and offer his hand made him squint those blue eyes at him. He was going to take it anyway just to see what Rollins was going to do, but he used both hands. One holding the palm and the other holding the wrist and he was giving that maddening stare.

Seth narrowed his eyes and then decided to show his agility. It didn't matter that Ambrose had his hands. They were just a distraction. He swung out his leg and performed a russian leg sweep taking the big man's legs right out from under him. Once he had him down on the mat he wasted no time viciously undoing those pants and yanking them right down Dean's legs, pulling them off completely in one harsh tug. Seth gave off a triumphant laugh as he swung the pants over his head and then tossed them off into no man's land. He smirked and whistled at the gorgeous, throbbing shaft that he could now see. " It looks like the playing field is leveled now Ambrose. What are you going to do?"

The eccentric went down with a grunt. Pinned down as his pants were undone and stripped right off of him. Alright, he had his victory. That cock of his splayed so freely over his well toned abdomen, seeming to scream for attention. "So we are. Better enjoy it when you can, Rollins." Dean quickly wrapped his arms around Seth's waist to twist them over so the smaller man was pinned under him. That wicked smile widening as he began to grind against the upstart, frotting their dicks together. It didn't matter if the Lunatic stimulated himself in the process, all it mattered was dominating this little acrobat right in this ring.

Seth clenched his teeth and his eyes widened when their cocks were pressed together and he tried not to show how it was affecting him but it was all too obvious. Seth was very obvious that this was a major turn-on for him. He clasped a hand to his mouth and tried to fight back the sounds of pleasure. His back arched slowly and a breathy moan escaped his lips. Oh yes, it definitely felt good and Seth didn't seem to have any desire to hide it. This was a major kink and he wanted more but he couldn't let himself just give in either. He wouldn't submit. Not like this. He had to show that he wasn't easy.

His eyes filled with the fires of determination as he grabbed both of their cocks and stroked them together. If he was going down he was taking Dean Ambrose with him.

Dean picked up on the response he got from the move he made, proceeding to continue with more velocity. Looks like he found a weak point and he's going to exploit it the longer he can hold Seth down. Oh he loved the sound of that moan when it came out and he wanted more of that. Just as he continued to jerk his hips, he felt their cocks being held together and he chuckled darkly. "Ah, thanks, was wondering how I was gonna do that properly while keeping you down~" Dean made a purr-like response under his breath as he bucked hard right against Seth's cock. Then he grabbed at the smaller man's head to pull him right into a kiss while that was happening.

" Mmph!" Seth didn't expect to be kissed and he absolutely hated that he was just being overpowered all over again. His eyes narrowed and Dean's words told him something vital. He had to hold Seth down. He couldn't use his hands. The rookie showed yet again how opportunistic he was as he released his own cock and went for Ambrose's. He gave him rough, long strokes and then locked on the head, thumbing at the sensitive slit and rubbing circles over the area relentlessly. He hissed, "I'll make you shut that damn smart mouth of yours yet. Nngh. You will respect me!"

"Oohhh fuck~" The lunatic moaned when Seth attacked his cock like that, feeling the fingers jerk his cock and feel all over the tip. He wasn't shy about rocking against the attention, but he's not down yet. "Respect? Man you really got somethin’ up your ass an' it's not my dick yet if that's what you're gettin' at me over." Dean Ambrose decided to move his hands, grabbing Rollin's cock with both to wildly pump it. One hand at the base, the other right towards the tip and he is incredibly rough with it despite his hips encouraging the man under him to keep going.

Seth let out a loud, surprised gasp that quickly turned into a moan once Dean started pumping his cock in turn. He clenched his teeth and it quickly became a heated battle between the two as they tried to break the other. Now it really was down to skill. They had thrown as many moves as they could at each other and it was down to the wire. One of them would have to buckle at this. The newcomer bit his lip and licked it as he tried not to succumb to the building pleasure. He hissed, hips jerking from the onslaught, " A-Ahh goddamnit!"

Dean jerked hard, switching to one hand going up and down the full length while the other moved down to grab hold of Seth's balls and knead them. If done just right, it felt just as good from the sac as getting a hand job and the Lunatic was adamant at using that against the newcomer. His breaths were hard, clearly enjoying not only that he's getting jerked off but at how Seth is moaning from what he's getting. "Feelin' so good, huh, sweetheart? I can make ya feel like a king real soon~" he cooed, making the effort to buck against Rollins' hand and groin in the process.

Oh that did it. Seth's eyes nearly rolled back as Dean kneaded his balls and multi-tasked, continuing to stroke his cock too. The brunette couldn't keep up with it. He released the other's cock and his fingers curled as he tried to fight the intense pleasure between his legs. " N-no... no... ahh! I won't... I.. oh god!"

He was losing. He had already lost whatever hold he had over Dean Ambrose. Now, his defeat was inevitable. He attempted to shift his hips away in a feeble attempt to flee but everywhere he squirmed Dean's hand angled and followed.

That deranged grin spread as Seth let go and it gave him incentive to quicken the pace. His hands squeezed as they massaged the cock and balls, only enough for it to remain enjoyable as his own hips rocked so he'd frot against the cocky upstart that was now losing this battle. Dean can surely admit that Seth put up one hell of a good match and he would no doubt look forward to another one if it ever happened. "There we go, that's it, baby~ ah, ah, ah... No running from me." The Lunatic smirked, using his quick reflexes to keep the man under him in his grasp. "You're mine now~"

Seth couldn't help himself and clung to Ambrose. The ref didn't even have to walk over as Seth cried out to the high heavens, " I-I submit!!"

The young wrestler barely heard the bell ring and his opponent was given a nod that he was allowed to fully have his prize. Drool drizzled out the corner of Seth's mouth as he received the most amazing handjob ever. He moaned at each stroke, " Oh god!! Oh god!! Ambrose!!"

He raised his hips wanting Dean to have even better access so he could keep jerking him off in that delicious rough manner. Never had he met a man who could make him writhe like this. " Yes.. yes!! Don't stop!" He whimpered.

Dean Ambrose gave a very pleased growl when his opponent submitted to him, seeing just how Seth Rollins enjoyed the way those skilled hands worked his cock. He chuckled darkly, as he was given the approval to do what he wanted when the bell rang. "Oh, I won't. Much as I love hearin' you moan for me, gonna have to muffle ya for a bit."

Keeping his hand on Seth's cock, he turned so he had his crotch right against the newcomer's face. He didn't have actual lube, so the only way he could do this was use what's available: saliva. While he prodded his cock against the smaller man's mouth to get him to take it, he was busy coating his fingers after pulling a hand away from Seth's balls. He earned his prize and he damn well was going to have it.

Seth was far from inexperienced. Once the cock was in his face he wasted no time taking it into his mouth. He groaned and sucked like the needy whore he could be without a care in the world. He didn't mind this one bit. Honestly, he was sort of hoping that the larger man would start face-fucking him. He moaned around Ambrose's erection, enjoying the experienced hands getting him off.

It didn't take long for Ambrose to rock his hips against Rollins' mouth, grunting as he moved his spit coated hand down to work a finger right into the smaller man's ass. Dean kept pumping his cock, but he slowed it down enough so his prize wouldn't reach his climax yet. No, he wanted to savor this victory as much as possible.

Seth groaned softly when a finger was pushed into him but that tightness would tell Dean everything he needed to know about his delicious little morsel. Seth Rollins was no virgin. He was a bit tight but relatively easy to work open. That meant that he saw quite a bit of action. He hadn't been fucked since he got here but Seth was definitely no stranger to bottoming. In fact, few men had truly ever been able to satisfy him. They were usually quick fucks that left nothing to be remembered and tended to focus on getting their own rocks off.

The Lunatic Fringe did like that the hole was easy to work with and it made it easier to get the newcomer ready for him. Sure did let him know that Seth hasn't had anything up his ass in a while and he skillfully moved that finger, curling it as he growled lowly. Dean was one to get off on his partners and prizes enjoyment, which will be something that the man under him will find out soon. As it is, the seasoned wrestler had his dick being sucked off while jerking and fingering his new toy and he was reveling how Seth is enjoying the stimulation.

Seth was enjoying the face-fucking alright and the fingering was quickly getting good too but he was never one that had been known for patience. Well, not unless he had a complex scheme that he intended to see through to the end. No, this was just sex and Seth was horny and wanted things to move on already. He pulled off Dean's cock and hissed, " Come on already. Are you always this slow?"

Dean let out a small huff, but smirked when he picked up on the impatience. "Alright, I've played with my food long enough." He replied, feeling that he's had enough of what he needed to get it along. Moving off, he flipped Seth over to pin his front down against the mat in that head down-ass up position. Rubbing the head of his thick cock against the ring of muscle for a moment until he worked to push the head in, grunting at the tightness around him. Can only do so much with spit, but Dean thankfully produced a lot of pre to help it along and he was so flushed against Seth that he whispered gruffly into his ear: "Hehhe... Baby, you're not going to remember your own name when I'm done with you~"

Seth gasped when he was pinned down and of course that was one hell of a kinky position. He tossed his head back as the head pushed into his entrance and his lips parted; all squirming completely ceased. He moaned and his breathing became more ragged as more and more of Dean's girth was pushed inside him, stretching him so deliciously. Seth licked his lips but ultimately prepared himself to just get used to it and go into standard "I'm being fucked" mode. Little did he know he was in for a night with a man who could actually make him truly enjoy himself. As if to egg on Ambrose, he chuckled and said, " They all say that."

Both of the bigger man's arms reached around, one hand gripping securely around Seth's cock while the other nested over a pectoral as Dean readied to rear after adjusting to the constriction around him. Amazing how those walls just formed nicely when he moved, "And they don't follow through?" Dean smirked wide and rolled his hips to thrust further in at an angle that allowed the underside of his cock to massage against the sensitive bundle of nerves that nestled within Seth Rollins' ass. The Lunatic is demonstrating just how dangerous he really is, knowing a lot of areas that can get others to squirm under him.

Seth let out a small sound of delight as Dean wrapped a hand around his throbbing erection. The men he had been with usually didn't pay much attention to that unless it just spiked their own pleasure to jerk him off too. However, what he also really didn't expect was that expert thrust right into his prostate. It had been so long since someone had focused on that. They were good to him for the prep but everything else they did was for their own pleasure and that's why sessions weren't particularly memorable for Seth. However, Dean just hit that amazing nerve bundle and his sub was almost in tears from the amount of pleasure he felt. It was the first genuine moan of the night. " Oh... Oh god.." He wanted to ask for that again but he was afraid Dean would stop.

The way Dean had his hand wrapped around that cock was perfect for the position; especially once he pulled back again to jerk harder in a way that not only did he get that spot again, but the force of the thrust ensured that Seth's cock rocked into it like it were another hole to fuck. Dean's grin just grew after that, intending to spark another wonderful moan out of his prize toy. Something hinted to him that this man under him had not been fucked good in a while and he is going to enjoy having fun with that.

Yet another one of those extremely sexy moans was torn right out of Seth and he was definitely enjoying himself alright. He closed his eyes and clawed at the mat beneath him, practically begging the lunatic for more of his cock, " Yes.. like that.. please... more... just like that ahh!" 

He wanted it. He wanted it so damn badly. He wanted Dean to treat him right more than anything and make him feel so good. He wanted this to be truly mutual so the both of them could moan and lose themselves in bliss.

After hearing that delicious sound of pleasure, the cherry topping of begging to go along with it was when Dean finally got really into it. The hand on Seth's chest moved down to grip around his waist as he used the power of his thrusts, gradually increasing intensity, to pump his cock deep into the smaller man's ass as he forced those hips to pound into his hand. "Fffffuuuuck yeah, baby~!" He moaned gruffly, breathing hard and dangerously against Rollins' ear. The very sign that Dean Ambrose is enjoying this just as much, fucking the newcomer and hearing his sheer delight in the process was what got him stimulated. Just the very feedback made his cock throb and his chin nested right on the smaller man's shoulder, the sound of his own pleasure no doubt will be the first thing Seth will hear before the sound of skin slapping against each other.

Seth could feel how into it Dean really was and it made him feel, if only for that moment, like the lunatic wasn't a victor claiming his prize but rather a lover come to take him to Cloud 9. That was absurd. They had only just met so he knew that wasn't the case. It was just the heat of the moment and that's all it was. However, Seth was still enjoying himself because this was the best damn sex he had in a long time. He allowed himself to truly give in rocking his hips as he attempted to meet the lunatic's erratic thrusts. The dirty sounds of their lovemaking only made Seth even harder and a couple of moans quickly turned into a never ending string as both his cock and ass were sending waves of pleasure through him. He fucking loved it. 

He loved the way that his body jerked back and forth with the sheer power of Dean's hips and he loved how Ambrose had him wrapped in his embrace like an animal mounting and rutting their chosen mate over and over again in a primal display. It was hot as hell. Seth cried out, " Oh my fucking god! It feels so fucking good! Ahh.. Ambrose!"

Dean Ambrose simply just liked making people feel the same bliss he did when he claimed them and he left many messes in the results of winning. He intended to make them want more, to come back, seek him even outside of matches for the kind of sex he gave. All the moans, cries, the rocking back against him was worth it to him. Worth making the effort to ensure their enjoyment while achieving this, didn't matter if he didn't know them that well at first. From this moment of drilling into Seth Rollins in the way he would a lover told him plenty enough of what turned his conquest on. Just the way he moved against him for more, the way he called sent shudders down his back and his gruff sounds only rang louder. 

He didn't want it to end, but it had to at some point. "Fuck you're so good--!" It was a pure haze of ecstasy now, making his poundings turn to needy rams as he inched closer to that high that was begging for him. His grip squeezed as he heard his name moaned out like that and that almost brought him over the edge. "Seth!" Dean moaned out, clinging so close. God he wanted it so bad, he wanted him so bad.

Seth wasn't sure how to describe it but there was chemistry between their bodies. They moved in tandem as if they knew exactly what to do to make the other moan and move harder. Dean's cock felt like a perfect fit deep inside him and it was taking him to new highs none of his previous flings were ever able to help him achieve. Was this what it was like to share mutual pleasure? God he never wanted it to end but like Dean, he knew that all good things had to come to an end. Curly split-colored hair fell in his face as his body rocked back and forth, slamming his hips into Ambrose's. However, it was when his dom moaned his name that Seth really got into it. 

His muscles spasmed around the lunatic's cock as Seth's arousal peaked and he tossed his head back and moaned loudly, " Oh god.. I.. I can't take it... I'm going to cum!! Dean!!"

Then, Seth lost all control and screamed the victor's name as his body went on autopilot and ropes of hot cum shot right out of his swollen head and coated the mat before them. In response to his orgasm, his muscles tightened considerably around Ambrose, massaging him and tugging at him powerfully.

No doubt Dean would have loved to show Seth what it was like anytime and anywhere. He is not above having more than just a one time deal with someone, even if he's beat them in a match. Something about Rollins made him want and need more than he ever had, just as he called his name and how his sub bucked so hard against his cock and moaned towards climax that it was it for Ambrose.

He didn't know, didn't care, because he went right on cloud nine the moment those muscles constricted. The Lunatic's hand jerked Seth off to help him along that orgasm and let out a primal roar fused with a manic laughter as he drilled deep. "Rolllins-!!" It must have been the biggest load he had ever released within  _ anyone _ , especially as he was being milked of it, causing him to hump wildly until his cock stopped spilling and that took quite a bit until Dean Ambrose's form slumped on top of the smaller man in heavy heaves of his breath.

Seth only moaned louder as his cock was stimulated while he climaxed which caused just a little more to leak out. He felt his body going deadweight in Ambrose's hold and he cried out all over again when the sandy-haired male used his insides to milk himself dry, riding out his orgasm with Seth's walls. The rookie loved all of it. It was so damn hot and a deep moan of pure bliss escaped his lips when the hot cum filled him up to the brim. He nearly mumbled under his breath, " Oh yeah that's it... oh god I love being filled."

Then, when Dean slumped, his weight and Seth's own tiredness caused him to collapse onto the mat with Ambrose still on top of him and buried deep inside him. It felt perfect. He almost didn't want them to separate. For now, he laid there and enjoyed the afterglow, panting as he struggled to catch his breath like he'd just run a mile. " Fuck... it's still so good in there."

Dean did like that his cock nested so nicely in that wonderfully tight ass of Seth Rollins, didn't even want to leave. The most surprising thing is that it was a first for the Lunatic to dump everything he had in one go and it was fucking hot. It all just added up, but he never had that happen to him with previous partners and conquests before. Never in his fucking life. He felt Seth spill more out when he pumped his cock and he made a nice squeeze just to try to get a little more out of him.

They were both done, though, he knew it. He just had to take what moments he had left to enjoy it before they had to part. "Feels pretty cozy, sweetheart, I agree with that one." Dean admitted, his hand trying to wipe anything off his sub's dick just to bring up for a taste. He did like to try out the various juices from his partners, so this wasn't beyond him to do after he's had his fun. "I'd love to stay like this, darlin', but we're gonna have to part." Dean gave him a pat on the side, "But I'm down for doin' it again, because damn was emptying my entire fuckin' nuts a new experience for me." Oh, he would love to do that again, to go absolutely balls deep and dry in one round one more damn time. Over and over.

After a few more moments of basking in each other's glory they did indeed part but not before both of them took some moments to enjoy the sight of cum running down Seth's thigh in a thick, creamy stream. Seth was already whimpering at the loss but once they went their separate ways and headed backstage he found himself idly packing his bags for his hotel. He couldn't seem to do anything but replay his time with Dean Ambrose in his head over and over again. He had felt true pleasure. He'd genuinely enjoyed every moment with the heavyweight and he wanted more. He actually wanted more. 

That thought stuck with him as he made his way back to the hotel. The only thing on his mind was Dean Ambrose as he stroked himself to completion in the shower. 

_ I'm down for doin' it again. _

It was then as Seth Rollins brought himself to climax that he realized he needed to see Ambrose again. He wanted a rematch.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an Alternate Universe story that me and a friend, MissQuillandInkwell wanted to write together to post here. She wrote Seth while I did Dean. This first chapter was really fun to do and we're already working on the next chapters, so stay tuned for more!


End file.
